Allergies Sure
by ImmortalRain7
Summary: When a nice quiet dinner with his family goes amuck, what's a little werewolf to do?  One Shot.  Yaoi.  Aidan/Josh


Tada! Yea, i know it's not much but i haven't been able to finish any stories lately. I can start em easily but it's the finishing the KILLS ME! haha get it? Cause the story's about a vampire? TEHE. Anyways. this is my first Being Human fic...don't kill me

* * *

><p>Allergies...Sure<p>

"Aidan!" Josh whispered loudly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Josh." Aidan whispered sarcastically. "Listen, can you just let me inside?" He looked pointedly down at his feet, which were against the threshold of the house but not entering it.

"What? No! You can't stay here!"

"Joshy?" Josh's mother entered the hallway and the two men leaned away from each other, not realizing how close they had been standing. "Oh is this a friend of yours?"

Josh opened his mouth to deny it but Aidan spoke faster, "Yes, my name is Aidan, your son's roommate."

"Oh well it is so nice to meet you, Aidan. Would you like to come inside – we're having roast chicken for dinner?"

Aidan took a moment to send a victorious smirk at Josh before nodding his head, "Thank you very much." He stepped into the house and past Josh.

Josh frowned and followed him.

"Hi, Aidan. I didn't know you were coming over." Emily greeted him and finished setting the table.

Aidan smiled a little, "Just thought I'd come and check on my roomy."

Emily smiled, almost with a certain amount of wisdom, at Aidan.

"What was that all about?" Josh asked when Emily had gone back to the kitchen.

"Nothing." Aidan said.

Aidan purposefully sat close to Josh during the meal, to which Josh just ignored him and sat stiffly.

"So tell me, Aidan, are you and Josh…?" Josh's mother seemed to hesitate.

"Roommates, yes, mom." Josh answered shortly.

"Well, I was just wondering. How is my little boy, Aiden? Any girls?"

Aidan paused to take a bite of the chicken before responding. "He's happy. We both work at a hospital near to our home and we like it there. As for the girls…I'm not quite sure." Aidan looked pointedly at Josh, expecting a response.

"Well there is this nurse at the hospital. But we've only been on one date."

"Aw well that's nice." His mother cooed.

"Yes, yes it is." Aidan said, a peculiar look on his face. But before Josh could decipher it, Aidan turned and coughed violently. He grabbed a napkin and covered his face before another round of violent coughs erupted.

"Oh my darling, are you alright?" Josh's mother asked.

"Uh-…Yeah, I'm fine." He coughed again, "Just a tickle." Aidan sat up and Josh came face to face with dark black eyes and sharp pointed fangs. Josh yelped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He whispered.

"I don't," a cough, "know." Aidan stood up, dragging Josh up with one arm.

"Uh. We'll be right back." Josh mumbled, as he was bodily dragged from the dining room, leaving three stunned people.

The two made their way upstairs before Aidan threw Josh into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"SHIT! What's going on?" Josh asked.

"I don't know!" Aidan looked deep into his reflection in the mirror and then hesitated. "Does your mom…use garlic in her cooking?"

"I- I don't know. Why? Will it kill you?"

"No, idiot." Aidan shook his head. "It's just painful unless I get some blood and fast."

"Well- Well then go get some blood."

"I don't drink animal blood and the only humans nearby are your family. Where exactly do you expect me to get this blood?"

Josh paused before saying slowly, "You can…drink my blood."

Aidan's black eyes glanced at Josh before shaking his head. Josh looked paler than white paper at even the thought of a vampire sucking his blood. There was no way Aidan could actually go through with it.

"I'm not going to drink your blood."

"Why not? Cause I sure as hell am not letting you touch my family!"

"Yeah well I'm not gonna touch you or them." Aidan said lowly. "I'm going to leave – get out of here."

"What if you run into someone from the coven? You're too weak to fight them off."

Aidan snarled. "I'm never weak."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Stubborn ass." Suddenly without time to react, Josh reached over, plucked the razor from the bath, and slit his forearm.

Red blood pooled from the wound and Josh looked back at Aidan. Aidan's eyes were still dark black but now he saw pain in them as well. Aidan was trying so hard to resist drinking Josh's blood.

"It's ok, Aidan. I'm a lot stronger than humans so I won't die from blood loss and I heal quickly too."

Aidan resisted for a few moments more but no vampire can resist the temptation of fresh blood. He crossed the small room in a blink of an eye and pressed Josh's body against the door with his own.

Aidan's head was almost 10 inches taller than Josh's but he didn't look like he minded when he leaned down to lick Josh's neck. He caressed it with his tongue, tasting, before nipping it and sucking.

Josh gasped and moaned a little. "What- what are you doing?"

Aidan paused in his ministrations to look up at Josh. "I'm sucking your blood." He said in a 'duh' voice.

Josh shivered at the deep voice and looked up at the ceiling, trying to breathe slowly, as he felt Aidan make a trail down to his bleeding forearm. His mouth covered the rough wound and lapped up the blood almost greedily. He paused to glance up at Josh's face. Josh was pale and breathing very unevenly but he seemed all right. Aidan coaxed more and more blood from the cut, pressing his body as close as he could get to Josh's and reveling in the warmth it provided.

"Uh…Aidan?" Josh's voice was but a whisper.

Aidan seemed to pause, and then continued drinking without responding.

"Have you er-…had enough?"

Aidan's answer came in the form of his abandoning the cut on the forearm and traveling back up to Josh's neck before continuing to suck.

"I ah-" Josh breathed heavily. "I think you should stop ah- now"

"No." Aidan grunted out, roughly and in a deep voice. "No, I want more."

"Aidan, if you" a gasping breath "don't stop, I'll ah- faint."

Aidan pushed Josh firmly against the door, restraining him almost completely. He leaned his hips forward and into Josh's. Josh gasped.

Hmm. Well I guess blood makes vampires happy…VERY happy.

Josh's head pounded and the room started to tip sideways. Deciding he'd rather not die in his parent's bathroom, he freed his arm and shoved against the vampire's chest.

Aidan stumbled back a step or two. He gasped in air and seemed to realize what he had been doing to Josh.

"Shit! Sorry, Josh. Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Josh's breath was coming in fast and hard but at least he had space "Yeah, I'm ok."

Aidan sped across the bathroom and was back by Josh's side within a second, this time with a first aid kit. He gently took Josh's forearm and cleaned the cut and bandaged it. He did the same with Josh's neck. Neither of them spoke until it was done.

"Well congratulations, Josh. I do believe that you are the first person I've ever taken blood from and lived to tell the tale."

Josh smiled weakly, "Yay me. Ah- well your eyes look all clear again. And your fangs are gone too."

Aidan nodded. "Uh, should we – go back to dinner? We've been gone for a while, huh?"

"OH..Oh yea, I kinda forgot." Josh shuffled back from the door but just as he was about to open it, a hand pressed against it, preventing him from opening it.

He turned and came face to face with Aidan. Aidan leaned forward and whispered quietly.

"Thank you, Josh." And then he leaned just a little bit more down and pressed his lips against Josh's soft ones. The kiss was slow and passionate, and completely took away Josh's breath…again.

Aidan pulled back, smiled at the expression on Josh's face, and said, "Well, let's get back to dinner, huh?"

Josh numbly nodded his head and followed Aidan's lead down the stairs and back to the dining table. Again, Aidan positioned his chair close to Josh's.

His mother asked with concern. "Are you alright, Josh? You two sure left in a hurry."

Aidan smiled back at her, showing no teeth. "Yes, I had a bit of an allergic reaction to something but I'm alright now thanks to Josh."

Aidan turned and winked at Josh, who was still slightly out of it. Conversation resumed around the table but just before Josh came out of his trance, Aidan glanced at Emily. They shared a secretive smile and continued eating.

* * *

><p>Told ya it was a little drabble. Well There it is. Tell me whatcha think and thanks for reviewing.<p> 


End file.
